


T.B.T.

by RedCoral



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderswap, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, This is pure fluff, a lot of touching, description of a woman's period, it gets sexy at some point just so you know, the description is a paragraph long but it is a main point in the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoral/pseuds/RedCoral
Summary: aka, as the pack has come to call it, The Boob Incident. In which Liam has boobs, Theo can't stop staring and Stiles is done with them all.--“It’s gone.” He says and looks up at everyone until his gaze lands on Theo. He looks inside his pants again, his eyes wide with fear and then looks at Theo again. “Oh my God.” Theo is going to leave him. That’s it. He’s going to lose Theo because of some stupid teenage witch. “My dick is gone, Theo!”Or as Lydia so eloquently puts it...  “Liam pissed off a witch and now his body is female on its period.”





	T.B.T.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So this crack fic came into my head, a few feelings slipped in, and this is the result! This is pure fluff and humor and I hope it makes you laugh or at least smile. This is the closest thing to smut I have ever or will ever write (I think). I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Please read the tags before moving on to the story. If there's anything you think I should add, let me know! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters. Also everything Liam is experiencing during his period is taken out of my own experiences during that time. And if you find any mistakes, they're all mine, so don't hesitate to point them out :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

You know, witches, man. Witches are evil. No matter what you think, Liam doesn’t care, not after this. He had been perfectly polite to the teenage witch he had found hitting on Theo on his run in the woods! He just called her an evil witch that’d dip her claws into anything with a pulse and had thrown a squirrel at her as a better option than Theo! What?! It had a _pulse._ And he hadn’t known she was a witch! And Theo had no right running shirtless in the woods, but don’t worry, they will be talking about this later. Right now they had other problems.

You see, they had been playing tag as a pack bonding activity when Liam caught Theo with her hands all over his chest and Liam just snapped. The pack had no idea what had happened. The only part they had caught was the witch turning red with anger and shame, chanting something Liam couldn’t even recognize as a language and then going _poof_ right in front of them!

“What just happened?” Stiles had asked of course. Liam wished he could turn back time, but he didn’t think he’d do anything different, so it wouldn’t matter anyway.

Which brings us to the now, the why he had had such a stupid wish.

Liam has boobs.

No. Really.

He looks down and all he can see is boobs. He can see a bit of his shoes too, they’re not that huge, but they’re there and they’re heavy and Liam is freaking out while Theo is looking at him in awe. He can smell lust coming off the bastard. Liam growls at the scent, but when he sees Theo reaching out to touch, he doesn’t stop him. Instead he moans an incredibly short lasting moan until he hisses in pain. Theo is now cupping his breast – Jesus! He can’t believe he actually has one! Not just one, two of them! – and massaging lightly, but Liam can’t take it. He pushes Theo’s hand away, “Stop,” He almost whimpers. “They’re sore.” He doesn’t know why. He looks at Malia and Lydia who are staring in shock at him. Maybe they know. So, of course, Liam asks. “Are they supposed to be this sore?” He says, rubbing them himself instinctually in a way that is soothing somehow. “Do you guys always feel like that? I thought you enjoyed touching your boobs.” Hayden did, at least as far as he knows. But these were bigger than hers. He looks down again to confirm that, and yeah… they’re definitely bigger. Maybe that makes a difference?

“Oh no,” he hears Lydia say and his head snaps up at the sound, suddenly worried something’s really, _really_ wrong. He wants to cry. Why does he want to cry? Or maybe hit something! That’s more like it!

“Shit.” Malia adds and this doesn’t help the swirl of emotions inside Liam. He wants to run, but he wants to know what’s wrong too and Liam has never felt so confused in his entire life. What’s happening?!

“What?” He asks and when they simply look at each other, he asks again, louder this time, “What?!”

Lydia looks at him resigned, “You’re getting your period.”

Liam frowns. “What?!” That’s not true. “No, I’m not!” That’s impossible. Right?! “I don’t have a period! I’m a man!” He slaps Theo’s chest who is still looking hungrily at his damn boobs. His eyes snap up to Liam’s at that. “Theo, tell them!” he demands. He swears to God he better have been following the conversation because Liam is not stating his manhood again.

Theo smirks then, the awe still on his face, but now smugness is there too and Liam knows he’s going to say something he’ll regret. “Yeah, he’s definitely a man,” Theo says looking him up and down in a way that would have made Liam hit him if it was anybody else. “My ass can attest to that.” He kisses Liam once after that, a chaste kiss, but it makes Liam smile and the smile he gets in response… God, it wakes up those butterflies in his stomach.

The exchange is not lost by the others, who know Liam would have at least mildly punched him for the comment, but they don’t mention that. A happy Liam is a better Liam for all.

But Lydia has a point to prove and she’s not letting go. She raises an eyebrow at Liam, crosses her arms on her chest, accentuating her own boobs at the same time which makes Liam remember what’s going on around him. “Why don’t you check your pants then,” she says as if she already knows the answer. She probably does.

As Liam goes to unbutton the top of his pants, Mason jumps in, “While you’re at it, is the chest hair there too?”

Theo freezes at that. He loves Liam’s chest hair. He loves to pull at it and make Liam moan, he loves to cuddle against it, he loves to run his hand through it whenever Liam is too tense and Liam needs to relax. You guys don’t get it; Theo _loves_ Liam’s chest hair. Theo turns to Liam in horror, who is busy looking at his own pants, but Theo doesn’t care, he doesn’t care about anything other than… “Oh, no. The chest hair. Liam, please, tell me it isn’t…” he stops unable to say the word _gone._ It makes him want to pout for the rest of time just thinking about it. Until Liam interrupts him with some horror of his own.

“It’s gone.” He says and looks up at everyone until his gaze lands on Theo. He looks inside his pants again, his eyes wide with fear and then looks at Theo again. “Oh my God.” Theo is going to leave him. That’s it. He’s going to lose Theo because of some stupid teenage witch. “My dick is gone, Theo!” Suddenly, Mason’s question sinks in and he turns to his best friend in confusion, “Also, I thought you hated chest hair.”

Mason just shrugs, “Mostly I do. But yours is kinda artfully there, dude,” he says pointing at Liam’s whole chest area.

Theo growls at that, pulling Liam closer by his waist and Liam smiles delighted. Until he notices that brought his breasts closer to Theo’s face and Theo’s eyes glaze over again looking at them. Immediately, his mood changes and Liam scoffs, pushing Theo away.

Meanwhile, Mason is muttering something about ‘fucking bears’ and everyone hears Corey berate him for it. “No body-shaming, baby,” Corey softens the reprimand with a kiss on his cheek.

Mason shakes his head though, “Oh, I wasn’t body shaming anybody. I was literally talking about that time I fucked a bear.”

Everyone except Corey turns to him in shock varied towards disgust and freaking out. “You what?!?!”

Stiles is gaping like a fish at everything that’s unravelling in front of him. Where is Kira’s sword?! Give it to him! He’ll open up a hole right here to fall into! “This is literally the most scarring conversation of my entire life.” He doesn’t turn to look at his best friend as he speaks next, his brain too shocked to process it all and his eyes too shocked to move from Mason, “Scott, where’s the bleach.”

Scott’s eyes are wide like saucers, his mind is barely keeping up, he’s pretty sure he’s lost something in this conversation because he’s pretty sure Mason just admitted to committing bestiary – or was it beastiality?- and that was a huge no-no for him and just, “I don’t know. But I think I might need it too.”

Mason looks at them before he understands what they’re all thinking and jumps unprompted, shivering in disgust, “Ew! Come on! I didn’t – It wasn’t – It’s a type of guy that’s really hairy, okay?!”

They all exhale a big breath in relief except Liam who does the exact opposite. “Uh, Theo,” he started with trepidation.

“Yeah, babe?”

Liam hesitates before he admits, “The chest hair’s gone.”

“What?!” Theo exclaims and lets go of Liam’s waist to push his t-shirt up, which he probably reconsidered Liam flashing everybody with his newfound boobs and just stretched the neck of the t-shirt to look in there better.

 Malia is not that shocked actually. Instead, she rolls her eyes at the pair of them and says, “Of course it’s gone, you have breasts now!”

“Ow, stop touching!” Liam complains, pushing Theo’s probing fingers away. Seriously, no matter how many times he pokes them, they’re still going to stay jiggly, and they’re still going to hurt.

“But,” Theo goes to protest – he just likes touching them okay? They look so soft and squishy and so hot on Liam! – however Liam just glares at him, pointing at him and saying a simple “No!” just like you’d do to a bad dog. Theo just pouts in response and looks longingly at the balls of squish on Liam’s chest.

Stiles is so done. You got that? He’s done! “Okay, we need to fix this. I can’t take this anymore,” he says flailing around and turns to his alpha for guidance, basically begging him to do something – anything! “Scott, Scotty, how do we fix this?”

But the alpha is too shocked to respond, let alone think.

Lydia, though, has a foreboding expression on her face as she says, “We need to fix this before Liam gets his period.”

“Uh, guys?” They all turn to look at Liam. Liam has scrunched up his face in disgust, he’s wincing and grimacing at the same time as he feels something liquid drop out of him. “I think it’s too late.”

“Let’s go to Deaton.” That is the first helpful thing anyone has ever said, thank you Mason. But as Liam goes to take his first step, he freezes. There’s something… God, what is that? “I feel something.” Something’s coming out of him and it feels weird and gross and slime and Liam hates everything right now, heaven and hell and earth and the biology class that he never paid attention to though he doubts it would have told him what this thing is. “Oh. Make it stop. Please.” He stares pleadingly at the girls for any words of wisdom. He’s really freaking out here. He has no idea what’s happening, he has breasts and probably a vagina too and Liam has no idea how to deal with it all. “How do we stop it?”

 

* * *

 

Theo ends up carrying him to the truck, even though he’s frowning at the smell. He’s not used to it yet. Neither is Liam. But Lydia said that being carried bridal style is better than walking or the fireman carry. _Trust her_ Liam. _The laws of gravity_ Liam.  They spread a couple towels on the seat first before Theo puts him to sit on it and Theo drives them faster than the speed limit to get to Deaton’s before the seats are ruined.

When they get there, the veterinarian is looking at them with that blank expression Liam is pretty sure he was born with. There is no other way to look at them all in their dishevelled states and not react somehow. All he does is ask, “What happened?”

And they all jump in to explain.

“I was running when-”

“NO, you were being molested by some evil-”

“We were playing tag and-”

“His chest hair’s gone-”

“I’m scarred for life!”

“Do we have bleach-”

Deaton raises a hand at them all, still keeping his cool at the panicked teens surrounding him, “How about only one of you explains?”

Lydia takes care of that before anyone else goes off topic again. “Liam pissed off a witch and now his body is female on its period.”

Liam goes to protest about the pissing off part, but Theo puts a hand over his mouth before he can. Right. Solution first, protesting later. _Focus, Liam. You have boobs. Squishy, nice looking, jiggly things that are not supposed to be on you._

Deaton thankfully knows how to fix this but he says it’s going to take him some time. A week tops! Everyone is silent at that. Liam doesn’t know if it’s because they’re thinking what he’s thinking, but he needs to ask anyway, “And how long does a period last?”

“Four to seven days,” Deaton responds clinically.

Liam gulps. Are you seriously telling him he might be like this for seven days?! Feeling whatever that is coming out of him every time he moves, his indecisiveness and the swirl of emotions and the sore boobs… oh my god! The boobs! He might not get even to enjoy them!  Are you kidding him right now?!

Liam doesn’t realize his eyes are flashing and his claws are out, until Lydia hisses as discretely as she can with a shifted werewolf in the room, “Theo, do something!”

“Why me?!” Theo says just for the sake of it. They all know he’ll do everything in his power to keep Liam in control.

“You’re his anchor, you idiot!” Thank you Stiles for your input. As if he didn’t already know.

Theo is already standing in front of Liam though, a grounding palm on the back of his neck, grabbing at the hair there, pulling slightly to help him focus. The other would have normally been on his heart, but Theo thought it best not to remind him of the reason of his panic since his boob was in the way. Instead, he puts it on his hip, under the t-shirt, rubbing soothing circles on the skin with his thumbs. He pulls Liam’s head to look at him, and once they lock eyes, he speaks, his voice low, the way that makes Liam focus just on him, “Come on, breathe with me Liam. Come back to me, little wolf.”

Liam’s fangs and claws recede, but he is still shaking with anger and frustration and a bunch of things he can barely keep the tap on right now. “Get me out of here,” his voice still holds a growl to it, but his wolf is under control now.

Theo runs a hand through Liam’s hair in a soothing motion and nods. “Okay. Let’s go home.”

 

* * *

 

Liam is thankful his parents are gone on an anniversary trip. They trust both of them enough to leave them alone for almost two weeks. Liam doesn’t mind. They deserve that vacation. Also, time alone with Theo; big plus.

Yeah, also the boob thing. And the going to the bathroom to go through his mom’s drawers for female supplies thing. Yeah. That had been an amazing experience. Not. And Lydia keeps texting him with tips and advice he never ever needed to know in his life that make his cheeks blush. But everything makes so much sense after he reads them and he is never going to admit that aloud.

Liam sighs after coming back downstairs in different clothes. He had calmed down in the car ride, but there is still this itch under his skin that he can’t get rid of. He drops on the couch ungracefully and whines in the throw pillows. He hears Theo coming into the living room and turns around only for Theo to give him a glass of water. He takes it gratefully and drinks all of it. Wow. He hadn’t even realized how thirsty he was.

Theo sits next to him, throwing an arm around him and Liam lets him. Liam cuddles up into him and he relaxes for a while. But a few minutes later, that damn itch is back and it makes Liam whine again.

“What’s wrong?” Theo asks, running a hand through Liam’s hair.

Other than everything? Liam thinks it, but he doesn’t say it. Instead he whines again and buries his face in Theo’s neck. “Take my mind off of it. Please?” He asks, looking at Theo with those puppy eyes that always work in his favour.

“Sex?” Theo suggests without a bit of hesitation. That has always been an effective way to calm Liam down.

Liam glares at him. “I have blood coming out of a hole that didn’t even exist an hour ago and you want to fuck me?”

Theo doesn’t back down though. His expression is soft as he says, “If you want me to.”

And Liam understands what he means. He understands that Theo doesn’t really want to, but he would listen and accept it if Liam wanted it. It was something they had agreed when they started this thing between them. No kink shaming and no judgement. Liam appreciates it, but they also said they would never force the other to do something they didn’t want to, no matter how much the other one did. It makes Liam smile that Theo is offering this olive branch and he kisses him once or twice. But it’s not what he wants. Liam snorts into Theo’s mouth, their faces still too close to each other as he says, “Thanks, but no.”

Theo smiles softly, the one that he reserves only for Liam’s eyes. He loves the way Liam’s body fits against his, even now with the boobs in the way. “What do you want to do?” Theo asks, almost whispers. His eyes keep searching Liam’s, for what he doesn’t know. Maybe he just likes looking at them.

“Eat.” Liam says right away. “I want ice cream. And cheese. And olives. Oh, and chips. Do we have Nutella? I want to dip them in it.”

Theo raises his eyebrows at Liam’s dreamy expression, surely daydreaming of eating all of these things. “You want ice cream with cheese and olives.” The other one doesn’t sound so bad, but that… Oh boy.

Liam doesn’t stay seated for long. He feels like he has a purpose now that he knows what he wants to do and he can’t wait to eat all of that. Maybe some more. His mind keeps on giving him some great ideas. But first, the ice cream with cheese and olives! He gets up excited, grabs Theo’s wrist to pull him up after him. “Come on!”

Theo chuckles but still follows Liam to the kitchen. As he sees Liam get the ice cream out along with the cheese and olives, he really hopes Liam doesn’t want him to eat it too. He doesn’t think he could keep this monstrosity of a mix down.

 

* * *

 

Liam’s period thankfully only lasts four days. Lydia hits him on the arm and Malia growls at him annoyed, saying something like ‘lucky bastard’ that Liam doesn’t want to find out what it’s about.

The irritation didn’t last during all of them but there had been a few close calls and a night or two where Liam forced Theo to sleep on the couch. Liam didn’t last alone long on those nights without him. He still pouted and he still growled at him, but he still went and buried himself in his arms during the night.

Fine! If you want to know so bad, one of these nights went like this:

It was the second day. The cramps were actually unbearable now, Liam could barely move, his wolf was out of control and every time Theo tried to get close to him Liam flashed his eyes and fangs at him and growled while holding his belly protectively. So, Theo left him alone and Liam thought it best to stay in bed in a foetal position and try to get in as much sleep as he could.

So, he did. He slept until his starving stomach wouldn’t let him anymore and he went back downstairs to bury his face in Theo’s neck again. He loved Theo’s scent.  It made him feel alive somehow.

He could feel the sarcastic remark coming anytime now, that _‘morning sunshine’_ that followed Liam every time he slept in, you know the one that was equal parts of affection and sarcasm. Well, Liam doesn’t want to hear it, so he stops Theo from even saying it. “Don’t even,” he warned, pulling back to glare at him. “This is all your fault.”

Theo just raised an eyebrow at him, “How is this all my fault?”

“You were running naked in the woods!” Liam yelled suddenly, pulling away from Theo as if his touch burned him. He moved around the kitchen, trying to avoid Theo’s gaze as he sat in the counter. He took the toast out first.

“I wasn’t naked!”

That made Liam roll his eyes at him, even though he didn’t stop to show him. He was pretty sure Theo knew either way. “You were shirtless! Big Difference!” He found the peanut butter next and the olives. Now all he missed was the avocado.

Theo sighed in exasperation. He didn’t know if it was because of the food that was now on the counter or because Liam was being ridiculous. He wasn’t about to say that though. He liked his balls attached to his body, thank you very much. Instead, he said, grimacing in disgust as Liam brought out the avocado, “I still don’t understand how this is my fault.” Liam was wound out tight, his body anything but relaxed and Theo felt like he had missed something. He wanted to ask if this was because of his period, but he had seen videos on youtube where that had ended badly, so, he tried to hold it in.

Liam turned to glare at him, pouting like a child, his hands flailing as if he was throwing a tantrum, which in all fairness, he actually was. He wasn’t about to point it out anytime soon though, and if Theo dared to, he’d get a claw in the eye. “She had her hands all over you!”

Theo narrowed his eyes at him. He was missing something, wasn’t he? He couldn’t put his finger on it. “Liam. You threw a squirrel at her,” Theo deadpanned. He was completely serious though. Liam had actually done that.

“Better a squirrel than you!” Liam huffed, wrapping his arms around himself self-consciously, his sandwich long forgotten now. He was pouting and looking down at the floor, he couldn’t help it. He just didn’t want Theo to leave him for some witch okay?! He didn’t want Theo to leave period! NO-Not period. Something else. Anything else other than period, Liam whined softly.

Theo was shocked. He was hurt that Liam could ever think that, that a witch would put him under her spell with a single touch. She probably could, but Theo wouldn’t get caught. He loved Liam too much for that to ever work on him. “I- What? Liam you know I wouldn’t – I wouldn’t ever-” He was trying to find the words, but Liam was whining now and the sound pulled at his heartstrings and it made him want to wrap Liam in his arms and never let go, but he knew the gesture wouldn’t be welcomed right now and that made him whine too. They were a whining mess, weren’t they?

“No, I don’t!” Liam yelled again. “You let her touch you! The way only I am allowed to touch you!” Deep down Liam knew that wasn’t true, that he was just looking for a fight, but he couldn’t help it. He was angry, he was frustrated and hurt and hungry and Theo was just there! He was always there! Since when has that been a problem?!

Theo couldn’t hold back anymore. He could see Liam was overwhelmed by emotions, and period or not, Theo wanted to hold him, to reassure him, to have the whole world land at his feet if Liam wanted it to. So, Theo stepped closer to his little wolf, “Baby wolf, you don’t mean that,” and wrapped his hands around his waist, even though Liam kept on frowning and having his arms crossed on his chest, wiggling in Theo’s arms to get away from the contact, but Theo didn’t let him. “Liam. Look at me,” he said shaking the other man a bit. When Liam didn’t look up at him, he uttered the magic word. “Please?” Liam’s eyes snapped up to his, though he was still frowning and he still kept his arms on his own sides. “I love you, okay?”

Liam huffed at that and looked away. How could Theo love him like this?!

Theo grabbed his chin then gently, and turned Liam back to look at him. He kept his hand there as he spoke, “Breasts or not, I love _you_ and I’m not going anywhere.” When Liam went lax in his arms, Theo knew he hit the jackpot. Liam still tried to look away, but Theo once again didn’t let him. He didn’t know how this stupid man in front of him could think Theo would ever leave him for anyone else. “Liam. You- You’re my whole world, how could I ever go anywhere else?” Theo whispered and rested his forehead against Liam’s.

Liam sniffed. He didn’t mean to cry, damn it! Those damn hormones! He hated this! And he hated the broken look on Theo’s face when he realized Liam was crying and he hated everything that led them to this moment, even though not really because Theo admitted Liam was his whole world and he had never said that before. But Liam was stubborn, and his mouth spoke before the rest of him caught up. “I love you too. But you’re sleeping on the couch. I just can’t be around-” he would have said ‘you’, but thank God he caught that at least. He knew how much that would have hurt Theo and punishing him was not the point of this, “-around anyone right now.”

Theo sighed and nodded, placing a kiss on Liam’s forehead, squeezing him as tight as he dared in his arms once even though Liam didn’t return his affection. “Okay. Okay. I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

Liam wanted to go and hide. He didn’t know where that jealousy, that insecurity had come from. He just knew he didn’t want to be around Theo while he was like this. He didn’t know what else he could possibly say to him in this state. He needed to calm down. So, he went to bed alone again, he lied on the mattress tossing and turning for however many hours Liam didn’t care enough to find out. His breasts were sore and he couldn’t find any place comfortable. Either the pressure against them was too much or not enough.

So, he got up with a huff and walked downstairs. Theo was lying on his side and Liam couldn’t help but bury himself in his arms as close as he could get to the other man, his face in his neck, his whole body touching Theo’s in all the right places. He finally sighed as he felt the pressure from Theo’s body on his own chest. Just right. _Finally._

“Okay, little wolf?” Theo mumbled in his hair.

“I couldn’t sleep without you.”

Theo combed his fingers through Liam’s hair gently, the way he always liked when he was tired or grumpy. “Get some rest, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”  He dropped a kiss on his head, and if Theo smiled wide when he felt Liam try to snuggle into him even further, well… who could blame him?

 

* * *

 

Which brings us back to the now, on the sixth day where Liam still has boobs. Liam is at Scott’s house with the rest of the pack while Theo had come up with a lame excuse to skip it.

Before you find out what Theo is doing, don’t judge, okay?

Look, Theo is a self-aware bisexual male, but the truth is other than that kiss with Tracy, which had honestly left much to the imagination if his kisses with Liam are anything to go by, he has no other experiences with the female gender. He has been attracted to the female body before, but he never cared enough to deviate from his evil plans until Liam. And this is where the problem lies.

Liam has a female body. And as much as Theo loves biology at school, he has no idea what to do with it. Liam is a gorgeous man inside and out, those blue eyes of his always held a certain kind of power over Theo and his chest hair… God, don’t even make him think about the chest hair or he will cry. Seriously!

What is the point again? Or right! Liam has a female body. And Theo doesn’t know if he’s just biased, but Liam looks so beautiful like he is right now that it’s almost intimidating. No. Scratch that. It is intimidating. Liam refuses to wear a bra, even though Theo knows Lydia had texted him repeatedly about it. She had also texted Theo to try and convince him, but honestly, Theo didn’t try much. He just kept watching as Liam moved around the house and those jiggly little (Oh lord, so not little!) things moved right along with him. When he went down the stairs, that was honestly the best view Theo could have ever asked for. Shit! Theo got hard just thinking about it. What on earth is he going to do if he puts his hands on the real thing?

Pass out from excitement? Maybe.

Panic? Definitely.

Which is why he is at home researching. What is he researching you ask? Um, well, the only thing Theo could think of that would offer some insight; straight porn. And either all the moans are fake, or Liam is just much better at it than all of them combined, but he still goes on.

He looks at the screen and… wait. Did the guy just flip..? Oh. Wow. Theo doesn’t know if Liam is flexible enough for that. They’re not the yoga type of people but he is _so_ willing to try. And now he can’t help but picture Liam in all the positions he has studied so far. This is so getting out of hand. As is his own hand that is currently moving down his body without his permission as he imagines Liam laid out for him like that.

Theo doesn’t know if he’d say thankfully or would rather just growl in frustration, but Liam chooses exactly that moment to walk into the room. Theo has never been caught with his hand down his pants and now that he has, he has no idea what to do. Liam freezes where he stands with his hand on the doorknob and Theo is looking at him with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. Or a cat. Which one has wider eyes?

“Uh, what are you doing?” Liam is the one who speaks first.

If Theo fumbles to push down the screen and bumps onto the desk hard enough to bruise his hand in the process, then gets up and leans back on the desk in what he wants to be a seductive way but he probably looks like a dork, well. Nobody saw, right? Except Liam. Who is looking at him like he has grown two heads overnight. Which doesn’t even make sense because he saw him like an hour ago. Aaaaand he still hasn’t answered. He’s lucky Liam loves him. “Research.”

As the room fill with moans that aren’t coming from either of them, Theo’s face turns red as he remembers he had put on a video to load and the screen is not fully down and now there’s a strange female voice coming from the speaker asking her daddy to give her more. Theo didn’t even know he had moved into such depths of kinks as he browsed the internet! Theo wants to run. Or die. Run, preferably, to be honest. For now, he just shuts the screen down with force that probably made it crack and he avoids Liam’s eyes even as the man is getting closer to him and rests his palms on his hips. Either way, now Theo’s vision is filled by boobs and he can’t look away even if he tried. He doesn’t even.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Theo?” Liam says in that husky voice of his he uses when he tries to convince Theo to have sex. The bastard. He knows it works every time. He can also smell the lust Theo’s feeling as he arches his chest right in Theo’s face and Theo barely holds back a groan.

Theo gulps once, soooooo out of his depth right now. He doesn’t look away. He can’t! Those squishy things are right there and Theo wants to touch but he doesn’t know how! Is there a specific way to do this? Is there a technique or something? Anything? He doesn’t ask. He knows Liam has had sex with a girl before – _Hayden_ , his mind supplies unhelpfully and Theo tries not to growl at the thought – he knows Liam knows this stuff, but Theo doesn’t want him to laugh at him. Because Liam is just as much of an asshole as Theo is and in his place Theo might have laughed. Probably not. The lust is intoxicating.

“Theo?” Liam asks again, his nose behind Theo’s ear, a thumb under the waistband of his boxers and his breasts right. Fucking. There.

Theo gulps again. “Uh, not right now. No.”

Liam’s tongue peaks out and when lips attach themselves onto Theo’s neck and suck, Theo can’t hold back the moan now. Neither does he hold back the whimper when Liam pulls back.

But Liam just smirks at him, teasingly holding the hem of his shirt in his hands until he has Theo right where he wants him and pulls it off.

Theo is fucked. Or maybe Liam is. Will be, at least? Hopefully?

Liam is still smirking at him as he says, “Are you sure, Theo?”

Damn. He has always loved the way Liam says his name. It always sends a shiver down his spine that he can usually suppress, but with the sight in front of him, Theo doesn’t thinks he succeeds. He doesn’t really care. He just wants to touch. So, he does. He raises his hands slowly, so that Liam knows what he’s about to do. It feels like Liam is holding his breath but Theo has no room to speak, because he’s doing the same. When his hands find skin, he hears a gasp and he has no idea who did it.

The skin is so soft, Theo is in awe. His touch is gentle at first, and he might be seeing things, but he thinks Liam is leaning into it. Hallucination or not, it gives him the courage he lacked and he increases the pressure, moving his hands in a rolling motion, massaging each breast not knowing which one to look at first. He’s still in awe and incredibly turned on and something tells him the feeling is mutual. Usually, it would be a hard line against his hip, but now, _now_ he can smell it. He can smell the arousal coming from Liam and it’s the only scent he can breathe in, the only scent he can focus enough to recognize. “You know I love your chest hair, but these will do. For now.” His voice is gruff as he speaks as if he hadn’t used it in a while though he spoke a few seconds ago.

Liam is biting his lip trying not to moan at the sensation of Theo’s hands on his chest. It feels different. It’s probably the boobs and Liam is reconsidering the whole female body thing as Theo keeps on stroking the skin there, but he wants more. It’s not enough. He needs more of Theo’s touch. He needs Theo. He needs everything he’s willing to give him. So, he doesn’t make a sound that would encourage Theo to just go on as is. Instead, he grins and teases him, challenges him in the way he knows the other man can’t resist. “Are you going to do anything with them? Or just stare at them?” he asks as if Theo isn’t touching him right now. But when that doesn’t provoke the reaction he wants, he smirks, he knows it’s audible in his voice as he says, “Straight porn didn’t teach you enough?” Because he knows that was what Theo was ‘researching’.

Theo’s gaze snaps up at Liam. His jaw sets in indignation and he searches Liam’s eyes like he always does when he’s gathering his thoughts. He lets go of Liam’s breast and wraps his hands around his waist, pulling him in, wishing the fabric on his own chest didn’t exist. Liam doesn’t expect when he uses werewolf speed to pin him on the desk, neither does he expect when Theo grabs his ass and lifts him on top of it, leaving Liam no choice but to wrap his legs around Theo. Liam gasps as he pulls Theo even closer, Theo’s hand around his throat just resting, no pressure whatsoever. The possibilities make Liam’s heart beat faster and Theo knows it. “Shut up,” Theo says, “Straight porn doesn’t need to teach me anything.” He leans closer, his mouth right next to Liam’s ear. He can’t resist, he pulls the earlobe with his teeth and he can feel Liam leaning up to him, his breasts pushing against Theo’s chest with an urgency that wasn’t there before.  Theo’s whisper in his ear makes it even worse, or better depending on which way you looked at it. “I already know.”

Liam gasps. He has no will to hold back any sounds his body wants to make. He lets his claws slip out as he’s holding for dear life on Theo’s shoulders and starts ripping his t-shirt down along his spine as he whispers too, “Do you now.”

Theo can feel Liam’s claw ripping his shirt, but he doesn’t mind. He’s not going to take his hands off of Liam any time soon. His hand on his throat moves down his collarbone sensually, intimately, the other squeezes the thigh in his hold, “Your body may look different but you’re still you. You’re still Liam.” Before, his hand would have gone straight down. Liam’s nipples had always been sensitive, and now he barely touches them and Liam is short of breath. “No matter its shape or form,” Theo whispers, his forehead resting now against Liam’s, his eyes, following the movements of his hands, feeling Liam’s breath on his face, “your body knows mine.” He reaches his navel then and circles it once, twice, before letting the tip of his finger slip in. The reaction is instantaneous. Theo looks into Liam’s eyes for a moment before he says, “We will always react to each other the way we always do.”

There is something between them, a push and pull force that had always been there dormant at first, waiting to be cultivated. When things started changing between them, Liam had almost been consumed by the feelings, but now he can control it. There are still a few moments when Theo snaps that control in half and leaves Liam drowning in emotions he is not familiar with but never wants to stop feeling. Liam doesn’t know how to handle those moments. He hears what Theo is saying, but Liam has no words to respond. “Ugh,” he buries his head in Theo’s neck again, it’s his favourite place to be, “I’m trying to snap at you for teasing me and you get all sappy on me. So not fair,” he breathes.

Theo grins in Liam’s hair, his hands now resting on his waist, rubbing the skin there in soft circles, “You like it.”

Liam nods excitedly, “I do. Too much. It’s so hot.”

Theo brings his hands up again to cup Liam’s breasts in his palms and if his breath is coming out in rough puffs, he’s not the only one. Liam’s breathing is getting rougher when Theo moves his hands over the skin with more pressure than before. Theo searches Liam’s mouth, and when he finds it, he doesn’t let their lips touch. He has something to say before he does, “So are these. On you.”

Liam wants to smirk, to tease, but he doesn’t have it in him right now. He wants Theo’s touch south of where his hands already are and he knows how to get it. “So? What are you waiting for?”

If he said Theo’s kisses just take his breath away like every other cliché person who doesn’t know what they feel, it would be a lie. It’s not the only thing they do. Theo’s lips breathe life into him, make his body tingle in places he never knew existed, make his mind travel in planes unvisited but stay in the here and now at the same time. When Theo is kissing him, or touching him, or whispering in his ear, there is nothing else in the world. There is only Theo and Liam and the way their bodies move against each other, the way Liam’s mind expands until he has a grasp on metaphysical realms they have created together. Theo consumes him in the best way possible and Liam doesn’t even try to resist, he doesn’t even think about it. He just lets go. He knows Theo’s going to catch him.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards Liam is panting on the bed as if he ran a marathon and Theo is pretty sure his own brain is malfunctioning. How can Liam speak right now? Because he is speaking. And Theo is left looking at his boyfriend heaving breaths in and out and trying not to stare at the way his chest moves at the motion.

“Oh God. If this is what a female orgasm feels like, I may want to stay in this body forever,” Liam admits while phantom shivers of pleasure are still running up and down his spine.

If Theo had the energy to whine, he would. But for now he just settles for breathing out, “Please don’t.”

Liam turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow, “I thought you love me for me, not my body.” Somehow he feels both exhausted and energized. He feels rejuvenated. He feels _alive._ How is this possible?! Do women feel like this all the time, or does Theo have a special talent or something?

Theo looks down at the boobs then. He can’t decide which view is better; the side view when Liam is lying on his back or the front view when he is standing. But one thing is for sure. “I do. But I’ll miss your dick too much.”

Liam snorts at that, “You mean my chest hair.”

Theo gets a dreamy look on his face as he remembers how Liam’s chest hair looks on his body. Jesus. He is so not ready to go again, but he really, _really_ wants to. “That too.” He thinks about it a little more and starts nodding, “Yeah, definitely that.”

Liam snorts again, fondly this time, “Idiot.” But then he starts thinking about what just happened, how his body felt a few minutes ago and how it still feels now and he can’t help but remind Theo of it all. “But multiple orgasms, Theo!” he whines and gets lost into dreamland as he carelessly mutters, “Not even Hayden had those.”

Theo growls at both the mention of the other girl’s name and the thing that is implied she did with Liam for Liam to know about her sexual habits.

“Shut up,” Liam says, and slaps Theo’s chest with the arm closest to the other man. As energized as he feels, apparently he can’t really move much. “You know your dick is the only one for me.”

Theo raises an eyebrow at Liam, “Hayden doesn’t have a dick.”

Liam slaps his chest again, as if Theo just set everything right in the world with that statement. “My point exactly.”

Theo stays quiet for a moment, pondering things. His thoughts are leading him down a wild road and Theo doesn’t get to stop his mouth before he says, “What if she did?” Damn, sex with Liam always loosens his tongue.

Liam snaps his head at him frowning, “I know I’m going to regret this, but, what?”

Theo continues his trail of thoughts as if Liam never spoke, “She could wear a strap on.”

“That’s an artificial dick,” Liam deadpans. “It’s not the same.” Liam scoffs. As if it could ever be better than the original. Yeah, right.

Theo might be reading his mind because right then he blurts out, “What if she cut my dick off and fucked you with it?”

Liam facepalms and groans desperately. There is no way this conversation is happening. Theo needs to shut up like, now. “That is disturbing on soooo many levels,” he complains.

“But what if-”

Liam needs to make him stop. Theo needs to shut up because Liam is not done with him yet and he doesn’t want to be before getting some more action first. So, he swiftly gets up and straddles his boyfriend’s waist, as he basically orders him, “Nope. No. Stop talking. Nobody’s dick is getting chopped off, thank you very much. Especially this one,” he says as he grabs it in his hands softly, enough to tease Theo but not give him any pleasure, “because I happen to be very passionate about the body it is attached to.”

Theo smirks and raises an eyebrow at the other wolf, pleased with Liam’s new position, his body tingling in anticipation, “Is that so?”

“Yes! Have you seen it? It’s a masterpiece!” Liam can’t help but look at it as he says that. God, it truly is, Liam thinks and licks his lips unconsciously.

Theo’s eyes now are focused on Liam’s face as he looks down his body. He loves Liam’s face. It’s always so expressive, an open book just for Theo to read. He can’t help but tease him a little bit first, though. “I knew you were with me for my body.”

Liam scoffs and looks at him with a raised eyebrow of his own, “Why else would I be with you?  Your dashing personality?” Liam seems to consider as his eyes search his facial features, they are quite stunning after all, and rectifies his statement, “I admit there are a few feelings…” He trails off as he feels Theo roll his body beneath him, Liam’s hand still stroking Theo’s dick.

“Yeah? What feelings?” Theo teases breathlessly.

Theo does it again and again and Liam’s brain fries at the motion. He can barely think, let alone answer adequately. “Lust mainly. And uh…yeah.” Liam stares as those muscles flex and contract underneath him, his palms falling flat now on Theo’s chest and abs. Ugh, he can’t take this anymore. No more teasing. Nope. “Now come here and give me more multiple orgasms, they’re amazing,” Liam says in one breath as he leans down to kiss Theo, not waiting for the other man to move.

“I know,” Theo says against his lips and that gives Liam pause as his brain remembers how it felt being bombarded by so many sensations at once.

“You don’t,” Liam says. “You soooo don’t. You wish you did. How can I go back after this?” He says and closes the gap between them.

But Theo pulls away a moment later, his chest heaving, but there is no way he is letting Liam stay with this body for any longer than he has to. “Easily. I’ll refuse to have sex with you.”

Liam pouts at that. “Noooo. You can’t. Theo! You can’t resist me.”

“Watch me,” Theo says and he pushes Liam back in a sitting position. Now his dick is fully hard and he knows Liam can feel it and he knows this is going to backfire on him when that gleam shines in Liam’s eyes.

Liam smirks then sinfully, and proposes instead, “How about you watch me?” And Liam starts moving his hands all over his body, explores everything Theo had the chance to explore before. He knows girls don’t need men to feel good. He knows they masturbate too, and as his fingers touch himself right _there_ he knows he’ll be a goner soon enough with or without Theo’s help.

Liam has his head thrown back, his mouth open in pleasure, his eyes closed as he enjoys himself too much for Theo’s liking. His nostrils flare and Theo can smell Liam getting wet and he growls because he’s not getting wet because of _him_. “That’s playing dirty, little wolf.”

Liam opens his eyes then and looks at him with a smirk, “Never claimed otherwise.”

Needless to say, Theo didn’t need much motivation to make Liam see stars once again in the middle of the day.

 

* * *

 

If the first round was magnificent, there are no words in this earthly, humane, sinful realm to describe the second round. He almost says that, but his phone pings from his bedside table and interrupts him. He reaches out to read the text message he received and when he does, he sighs in disappointment. “Deaton says the potion is ready.” Time to say goodbye to this female body then. He sighs again and gets up to get dressed, when he catches Theo looking at his chest longingly again, his body tensed, his demeanour screaming hesitation. Their eyes lock and Theo’s mouth moves.

“One more time?”

Liam raises his eyebrow at him, but doesn’t hesitate to straddle Theo once again. He leans down and brushes their lips together once, twice before he speaks, “I thought you wouldn’t have sex with me.”

Theo narrows his eyes at him, “Are you trying to get me not to or…?”

Liam looks at Theo’s lips, unable to resist, and thinks of the so many things they can do in 24 hours. He can give himself 24 more hours in this body, can’t he? “Fuck, no. I’ll drink the potion tomorrow. Until then…”

…Well. You all know what happens until then.

 

* * *

 

They have a pack meeting after Liam drinks the potion and he has his male body again and Theo has already ripped Liam t-shirt to shreds before they even reached the McCall house. Liam is sitting on the couch going through a magazine waiting for the rest of the pack to get there and Theo keeps on nuzzling his chest, petting and sighing in pleasure every time he looks at it.

Stiles walks in the house and stops in his tracks when he catches sight of Theo doing all of those things. He frowns in confusion and asks, “What’s wrong with him?” And really, he should have known better than to ask.

Liam doesn’t even look up from the magazine, Theo didn’t even listen to him speak, and Mason answers from his seat on the floor playing Halo with Scott, neither of whom is looking at the pair on the couch but both are fully aware of what Stiles is referring to. “Chest hair’s back.”

It only takes a moment before Stiles is flailing all over the place, turning on his heels and walking out of there, yelling, “Nope! No way! I’m outta here!” as he goes and slams the door behind him.

Unsurprisingly, none of them gives a damn, especially not Liam and certainly not Theo.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm.. yeah. So, I wrote that. I wanna hide under a rock but I want to hear your opinion too. What do you think? Was it any good? Fun at least? 
> 
> -RC ([my tumblr](http://puddingwillbeouralways.tumblr.com/))


End file.
